Lockdown II: Chapter VI
Lockdown II ' Chapter VI' Percy POV --HunterofArtemis12 Section heading When I woke up my entire body ached. I was lying on a dusty cobwebbed floor and nearly had a heart attack when I saw the giant spider looming over my face. I sat up and inched away slowly. Okay Percy. What's the first thing you so when you wake up in unknown places? I glanced around me taking in my surroundings. Everyone else was asleep, passed out on the ground. "Annabeth!" I shouted shaking her shoulder roughly. She didn't flinch or react to my touch at all. I frantically kicked Nico in his side (my bad). He continued to snore. I tried once more with Crystal but she was locked in her own little world. That's when I noticed the only person not here was Aravis. Gods no... I uncapped Ripetide and ran for the door. I realized it was the mansion we had been trapped in before. I brought my sword above my head and slash through the door like melted butter. That couldn't be right...if it was that easy before we could have scaled that way earlier. I ran outside and almost passed out from what I saw. Blackness all around me. The world was completely dark. I stepped forward cautiously holding my sword in front of me. The ground under my foot crunched. I was about to take another step forward when a voice stopped me. Perseus Jackson...give up. You've lost this battle little hero... I froze in my tracks. "Oh yeah?" I retort glancing around me trying my best not too look so uneasy. "How come I got out of that house so easily then?" The voice laughs like its amused. Take on more step and you will fall forever- but maybe that is better than being trapped in the dark for the rest of your miserable life. I don't move my feet. A dark feeling comes over me and I have the illusion that a million tony hellhound a were chewing on my flesh. I shivered and swatted the imaginary beasts away. "Stop it!" I shout alarmist screaming as blood appears on my shirt. Invisible monsters eating me alive- great. The voice doesn't respond for a moment. But you see Jackson you've lost. I have Aravis and I have you're friends. They are all experiencing something like this. Soon I shall unleash your fears upon you- this is just a sample of what I'm capable of." I slump to the ground, trying to wrestle the monsters off of me. "You didn't win!" I grab at my back, crushing monsters under my fist. Pain fills my mind. I find this ironic because I've faces huge monsters before and now I'm losing to tiny ones no bigger than my fingernails. Silence for awhile just my groans of pain. ''Aravis will be dead by the time the sun sets and there is nothing you can so to stop it. The voice cackles in my mind. I let my arms fall loose and I stop hitting the tiny beasts. I refused to believe it...I couldn't. I wouldn't give up. I had to escape. Category:Lockdown II Category:HunterofArtemis12 Category:Collab Category:Chapter Page